


Vile, Cruel, Disgusting Creatures

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse is in here, I Hope You Don't Hate Me, aight, beware lovelies, thanks for reading my cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Wilhelm Marcus is somebody nobody knows. Then Frisk experiences his life. Read more to find out....(Insert more stereotypical book ads)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> The teacher is calling roll. He calls out, "Wilhelm Marcus." You slide back your heavy wooden chair, rise from behind your desk, and politely answer, "Present."
> 
> Before sitting back down, you notice that you are in brown knickers with buttoned boots on your feet. The floor is packed with dirt. You sense physically that you are a thirteen year old boy from another time and place. But intellectually and emotionally, you know you are still the you of today.
> 
> Time travel? A dream? Something else? Tell the story of what happens.
> 
> Start with: "Instead of sitting back down, I was frozen in place, trying to..."
> 
> Fandom: Undertale

Instead of sitting back down, I was frozen in place, trying to figure out where I was.

One moment ago, I was at home with Toriel, cooking spaghetti and pie for a special dinner tonight to celebrate our accomplishment in breaking the barrier a year ago.

 

But as I look around, this place was seemingly familiar, but not at the same time. It was a very old looking classroom. The floors didn't even have floors, the chalkboard was full of white chalk erase marks, and desks that were held together with duct tape and books.

 

Wherever I was, I had a feeling that this was intentional to bring me here. I quickly sat down when the teacher gave me a stern look.

 

"Monsters. Mankind's hunters." 

There it is. 

 

"They are the most vile, cruel, disgusting creatures on this planet."

"How do you know that?"

"Mr. Marcus?"

 

I could feel the class's eyes on me.

 

I realized... this was my old home.

 

"Even if  they were, you wouldn't know."

The class would've gone dead silent, if it wasn't already. 

 

"Of course I know. My grandfather fought and died in that war against the monsters."

"So what?"

"They killed him!" The teacher yelled, as if it was perfectly obvious. 

 

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes!"

"How so?"

 

The teacher scoffed.

"Mr. Marcus, what has gotten into you?"

 

"How so?"

"He was badly scarred and had a slit throat."

"That easily could've been a mountain lion ."

 

"Why are you defending these creatures anyways, Mr. Marcus? Just two days, you turned in a fantastic report on why monsters all deserved the fate they had gotten."

"Well, maybe my opinion has changed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

 

"Why are monsters so great then, Mr. Marcus? Why don't they deserve their fate?"

"Because they're like humans."

"They don't look human."

"Looks can be deceiving. "

"They aren't humane."

"Because they feel like humans."

 

"How would you know that?"

"Because we're the real monsters."

"Wilhelm Marcus, why would you ever say that?"

"Because it's true."

 

The teacher stared at me for a full minute before bursting into laughter.

The children stared at him. 

 

"How can we be monsters?"

"Just the state of some countries is enough already?"

"Oh, really."

"Yes."

 

"How so?"

"We let things as little as skin color and gender keep us apart from people who just may be like us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Young children are abused by humans to the point where they feel as if they have to end their life at Mount Ebott, mainly being female so far."

 

"Why would you ever care about the female kind?"

I looked around. All boys school. 

 

"They gave life to all of us here, including you."

"Please. All they're useful for are chores and looking pretty."

 

"Your statement says a lot about the human race on its own."

"Because it's true?"

"Because it proves the arrogance and monstrosity that can dwell inside just one human."

 

"I am not arrogant, nor am I a monster of any sort. I am human." 

"The most vile, cruel, disgusting creatures of all. Humans."

 

I could feel all eyes on me, once again.

"Go. And don't return. " 

He pointed at the door.

 

I went out, as instructed.

 

I was back at home. 

 

"Frisk, can you set the table, dear?"

"Yes."

 

I began to set the table when another flashback began. 

 

Is that what I'm calling them? 

Alright then.

 

Another one began.

 

This time I sat at a small dinner table, across from a man, dressed much like myself. He stared at a woman, who I assume to be his wife, wash dishes, while drinking his beer. 

 

Then he turned to me.

 

"You've got a lot of nerve, young man. Standing up to that teacher of yours." 

He finishes the beer and sets it down on the table.

 

"Heard you got kicked out, right boy?"

I didn't respond, even as he stared at me.

 

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" 

A clatter of dishes came from the sink, as the woman turns to, who I hope isn't, her husband.

 

"Now dear, that's enough for today."

She tries to get the bottle, but the man grabs it away quickly and smashes it over head.

 

The woman collapses, presumably dead. Blood starts to trickle down her head onto the floor. 

Dead. 

 

The man turns to me once more and lifts me by my shirt. He holds the sharp end of the bottle at my throat. 

"You listen, and you listen good. Just because you are my son, does not mean I will hesitate to teach you a lesson or two. "

 

I looked away. He twisted my head to look back at him and pushes the bottle closer to my throat.

I can feel my heart pounding. 

"You got it, boy?"

 

I didn't respond.

"Answer me, you-"

 

I gasped. Your home appears again. 

"Frisk?"

Toriel was by my side, as I leaned on her.

"Are you okay?"

 

I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded and went back to her spaghetti.

 

It began again. 

 

The man had gone outside, draining another beer. I snuck out the house and climbed Mount Ebott. 

The Underground was much more grim. There wasn't much hope.

Maybe this is what it was like in the beginning. 

I traveled through the kingdom alone. 

In the end, my soul was taken by Asgore. 

 

But quite frankly...

It didn't matter anymore. 

Nothing Asgore did could ever compare what the man did to me.

Because Asgore was a stranger. 

Because the other man was my father. 

 

Well... Wilhelm's.

 

It no longer mattered to this poor soul. He didn't even get a chance. 

 

All around me the flashback disappeared.

 

And I returned home.


End file.
